frutillitafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lemon Meringue (2009)
Lemon Meringue (Referida en la serie como "Dulce de limón" en LA) es una chica de piel blanca con ojos verdes y un largo pelo rubio, el cual se deja largo hasta las caderas y algunas secciones del mismo tienen cintas de color verde. Su vestimenta consiste en una camisa amarilla con algunos cintillos verdes, una falda color azul, mallas rayadas de color amarillo y con mary jane. Es notable mencionar que Lemon Merengue no usa calcetines Galería Archivo:Were.jpg|dulce de limon tomando te con frutillita Muty.jpg Categoría:Generación del 2009 Counterparts (Girl Version) * Emily or Lady (Thomas) * Rarity of Fluttershy (My Little Pony) * Skye (PAW Patrol) * Muffy Crosswire (Arthur) * Hilda (The Legend of Zelda) *Suzi X (The Haunted World Of El Superbeasto) *Luci (Barney and Friends) *Katerina (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Pinky (Pinky Dinky Doo) *P.H.D.B.B. (L.O.L Surprise!) *Tasha (The Backyardigans) *Scarlet O'Donnell (37 years old) (17 Again-2009) *Willow (Guess with Jess) *Summer (Henry Hugglemonster) *Amanda Chase (Anything Else-2003) *Barbie Roberts (Barbie) *Peg (Corn & Peg) *Amy (Sonic) *Veronica (Dads) *Dusty (Handy Manny) *Ariadne (Inception-2010) *Kat Von D (Jackass Number 2-2006) *Tracy (Jay Jay the Jet Plane) *Nanny (101 Dalmatians) *Jill Taylor (21-2008) *Lady Syrett (23 Paces to Baker Street-1956) *Muffin (3rd and Bird) *Rachel Isum Robinson (42-2013) * Rosalie (48 Hrs.-1982) * Lucy (64 Zoo Lane) * Nikki Wong (6Teen) * Anita (A Better Life-2011) * Princess Eugenie (A Breath of Scandal-1960) * Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Mother (A Christmas Story-1983) * Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) * Jenny Wyeth (A History of Violence-2005) * Marianne Lorress (A Lady Without Passport-1950) * Nancy Thompson (A Nightmare on Elm Street-1984) * Anna (A Prayer for the Dying-1987) * Jessie Burns (A River Runs Through It-1992) * Katherine "Tulip" Brenner (A Wedding-1978) * Chyna Peaks (A.N.T. Farms) * Katie Burke (Abandon-2002) * Megan Carter (Absence of Malice-1981) * Monica Moreland (Accepted-2006) * Tami Oldham (Adrift-2018) * Jessie Wyler (Against All Odds-1984) * Jackie Kallen (Against the Ropes-2004) * Elaine Dickinson (Airplane!-1980) * Jessie Barnes (Alaska-1996) * Alice's sister (Alice in Wonderland-1951) * Samantha (Almost Friends-2016) * Jane Burnham (American Beauty-1999) * Jeanne Martinez (American Guerrulla in the Philippines-1950) * Eroca (An Unmarried Woman-1978) * Orange's sister (Annoying Orange) * Amy Smith (Another 48 Hrs.-1990) * Fran Templeton (April Love-1957) * Claire Brown (Aquamarine-2006) * Emma Woodhouse (Emma-1996) * Lucille (Junie B. Jones) * Ginger Foutley (As Told by Ginger) * Maria Hill (The Avengers-2012) * Peppa Pig (Peppa Pig) * Baby Lola (Baby Looney Tunes) * Cody Zamora (Bad Girls-1994) * Faline (Bambi) * Amy (Bananas in Pyjamas) * Heather (Total Drama) * Abby (Abby Hatcher) * Holly (Bang the Drum Slowly-1973) * Dora (Battle for Dream Island) * Alma (Battle for the Planet of the Apes-1973) * Holly (Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom) * Laura Chartoff (Big Girls Don't Cry... They Get Even-1992) * Miao Yin (Big Trouble in Little China-1986) * Merie Garland (Blue, White, and Perfect-1942) * Jennifer Burrows (Boys and Girls-2000) * Yasmin (Bratz) * Olivia "Liv" Lerner (Bride Wars-2009) * Torrance Shipman (Bring it On-2000) * Akari Mitsu (Akari Mitsu/Miracle Canyon) * Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) * Nicole (Madeline) * Tiara Sparkles (Shopkins Shoppies) * Aurora (Disney Princess/Sleeping Beauty)